In today's commerce, merchants often utilize an array of different point-of-sale (POS) devices, including mobile POS devices. Merchants may use these mobile POS devices to engage in transactions with customers at different locations. For instance, a waiter of a restaurant may use a mobile POS device to take and process customers' orders for food and drinks. In another example, a bartender may use a mobile POS device to charge a customer for items purchased over the course of a visit by the customer.
In some instances, the customers may wish to request items from the merchant over the span of a visit without paying multiple times. In such instances, the ticket for the transaction may be maintained and updated each time the customers request additional items. However, some customers may request additional items from a different waiter if the original waiter is not present. Such an occurrence may result in issues that may cause errors, delay, inconvenience, poor customer experience and loss of revenue. For example, requesting items from the different waiter may result in items being left off of the final ticket (e.g. the different waiter forgets to have the original waiter update the ticket), duplicate items may be delivered to the customer or the customer may be double charged an item, the customers may not receive the additional items requested from the different waiter (e.g. the different waiter becomes distracted by other customers and forgets to the cause the update to the ticket) and so on.